


What Comes Naturally

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Breeding, Cultural Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other, Pet Dean, Pet Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: Sam's in heat, miserable, and taking Claire down with him. Jody's pet, Dean, is a tried and proven stud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Claire does not actually have sex with Dean or Sam in this, but the bestiality tag is there because she does fantasize about/is turned on by it.

Sam is going to drive Claire crazy. Normally, her pet is rather rambunctious - he is a big, healthy, young pet after all - but will calm down after a brisk walk or a long afternoon out in the yard. Today, he’s laying on the porch instead of running through the grass, whimpering pathetically and staring up at Claire with his puppydog eyes. 

 

Jody had warned her Sam’s first heat would be something to contend with, and she was right. Sam has been - in turns - irritable, needy, and whining pretty much nonstop - when he isn’t presenting himself to be bred. The first time he’d done it, Claire had turned bright pink and had to resist scolding him; after all, it wasn’t his fault she’d decided to not get him fixed. 

 

Sam looks up at her, as though hearing her thoughts, and whines again. There’s a little bit of sweat breaking out over his face and shoulders, making his tan skin shine. He looks as unhappy as she’s ever seen him since she brought him home from the shelter, and his misery is rubbing off on her. 

 

“Come on, Sammy. Let’s go back in.” With a sigh, Sam pushes himself up and pads in the house after her. It’s cooler in here, the AC working hard against the heat from outside, and both of them seem relieved to be out of the sun. Claire flops on the couch, nabbing the remote to flick on the television. She doesn’t protest when Sam clambers up after her, resting his head in her lap. His fur is damp as she scritches her nails across his scalp absently, but it gets him to relax enough to nap. 

 

The documentary Claire had settled on isn’t the most interesting thing ever, so she’s a little relieved when her phone vibrates in her pocket. It takes some maneuvering to get it out without disturbing Sam too much, and she just manages to answer it before it sends Jody to voicemail. 

 

“Hey, kiddo. How’re you guys doin’?” 

 

“Sam’s pretty miserable, but I think we’re okay. He’s napping right now.” 

 

“You know, I could still bring Dean home for the weekend. It might do them both good.” 

 

Claire brushes Sam’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead, and the pet makes a soft, pained sound in his sleep. “You ready to deal with pups running around?” 

 

Jody’s quiet for a moment, and Claire can practically hear her thinking through the phone. “Honestly, Sam and Dean are both good, sturdy pets. Their pups would definitely qualify for training for the force; you know how my guys have been wanting to get partners of their own.” 

 

Sleepy brown eyes blink open at Claire, and Sam’s soft, pink tongue darts out to lap at her hand. He whines quietly, shutting his eyes as he drops his head back to her lap. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Clean out the guest bedroom? Just make sure there’s nothing breakable. They’re big boys and I don’t want to be cleaning up more than I have to. I’ll be home around 5:30.” 

 

Claire says her goodbyes, sliding out from under Sam to head upstairs. There’s only a few picture frames and knick knacks to be gathered up, and Claire stashes them in the hall closet for safekeeping. Sam’s flopped himself down next to the air vent when Claire gets back to the living room, fur blowing gently as the AC washes over him. He lifts his head when she peeks in, laying right back down when he realizes it’s her. 

 

Dumping some ice into Sam’s water bowl, Claire fills it shallowly with water and sets it in front of him by the vent. He laps at it tiredly, nuzzling at her thigh in quiet thanks. 

 

“Poor boy. It’ll be okay, Sam.” 

 

Despite her attempts to keep him comfortable, Sam gets grouchy about half an hour before Jody gets home. He’s sulking under the table, glaring balefully out at Claire from under his bangs. She decides it better to leave him to it, starting to put dinner together. He sneaks out to snap up the scraps she drops for him, but even food doesn’t lift his mood. 

 

The rumble of Jody’s work truck gets Sam to perk up some, although he doesn’t seem to have the energy to go bounding toward the door to greet her. He does, however, growl some when Dean comes trotting in, alert and curious as ever. Sam quells at a sharp look from Jody, shuffling back so Claire is positioned between himself and the others.

 

“Big baby,” she mutters at him, reaching down to ruffle his fur despite her words. 

 

Dean’s been around Sam plenty of times before, and they’re familiar enough that it only takes a little while for Sam to settle and allow the other pet closer. Obviously, Dean can smell Sam’s heat, but his thorough training keeps him in check; all Dean offers is a soft whuff and a quick lick to Sam’s cheek in greeting. Flirty, but not enough to set Sam off, evidently, as he allows the contact. 

 

“Let’s get this in the oven first; then we’ll take them upstairs.” Jody picks up some of the vegetables Claire had dug out of the pantry, nabbing a knife from the block and another cutting board. She’s still in her uniform, evidently planning to change once the pets are settled in. The last of the prep work goes quickly between the two of them, the roast and vegetables sliding into the oven in no time. 

 

“Dean. Sam. Come.” It speaks to their training that both pets follow without hesitation, trailing Jody to the guest bedroom with Claire bringing up the rear. Together, the women shove the twin bed against the far wall, leaving the middle of the room clear.

 

“Grab some of the emergency blankets from the hall closet? It’s not the end of the world if those get ruined.” 

 

The emergency blankets - as Jody has dubbed them - are all thick, woolen affairs, faintly scratchy on Claire’s skin, but sturdy and durable. There’s enough to pad a corner of the room, making a nest that the pair of pets will surely be wanting; often the pet in-heat will want the safety of a bed, but the fluids involved would ruin Sam’s nice one. This makes for a decent alternative, at least in Claire’s opinion; hopefully her sometimes-picky pet will be of the same. 

 

Dean’s already nudging up against Sam, his interest evident in the hardness of his cock; to Claire’s surprise, Sam’s gone right from cranky to complacent, heat overriding his mood to make him susceptible to the other pet’s advances. It’s a little embarrassing to watch her pet present, whining and panting eagerly as Dean shuffles up behind and kneels up to mount. 

 

Sam’s own cock dangles hard between his thighs, ignored by bitch and stud alike as Dean prods carefully at Sam’s rear with his own. An experienced stud, it only takes Dean a few tries to find his mark, hips shifting a little as the tip sinks in. He repositions ever so slightly, then thrusts in deep, hips slapping against Sam’s ass. There’s nothing elegant about pet-mating, just the stud fucking in sharp and quick as his bitch pants and whimpers in turns beneath him. Sam’s cheeks go red, eyes glassy as he takes the pounding that Dean’s skillfully giving him. 

 

When Claire sneaks a peek over at her, Jody seems unfazed by it all; no surprise, really, considering how many times she’s studded Dean out, but Claire wasn’t prepared to be as . . . well. Interested, as she is. From her position, she can just see the shining wet around Sam’s hole, the little droplets of it that have escaped and landed on the floor, the thick stringiness of it sticking to Dean’s cock - a cock that doesn’t even look like it should  _ fit _ in Sam, nevermind be fucking hard and fast into him. 

 

Sam yelps, clawing suddenly at the floor, but his fingertips just slide over the smooth wood floor. Dropping down, Dean uses his weight and position to pin Sam beneath him, hips grinding in sharp little jerks, each driving another yelp from Sam’s throat. Jody grabs Claire’s arm as she tries to stand, tugging her back to sitting on the bed. 

 

“Dean’s knotting. They’re fine. I just don’t think Sam knew what he was in for. Look.” 

 

Sure enough, Sam’s brief struggle has waned, and there’s a low groan as his cock dribbles come onto the floor beneath him. Dean, for his part, looks pleased, freckled cheeks flushed and his tongue lolling slightly as he pet-grins at them. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re such a stud,” Jody laughs. “Take good care of Sam, now. He’s gonna have your pups, after all.” 

 

Dean yips in response, settling down so that his body blankets Sam’s. They’ll stay where they are for now until the knot goes down, and - depending on how bad Sam is at the time - they’ll either mate again or curl up to nap. Either way, they’ll be here for a couple of days at least. 

 

“Alright. I’m gonna change and shower. Maybe bring up Sam’s bowls? I don’t think it’s a good idea to let them roam, they’ll just make a mess.” 

 

“Sure,” Claire agrees, trying not to sound as breathless as she feels. It’s a bit of a relief to get away from Jody, and being able to do something besides watch her pet get fucked helps Claire to ignore the dampness between her thighs. 

 

There’s a little growl from Dean when she comes back with food and water for them, but he settles quickly; really, it’s a good sign that he’s protective, but not overly so, and she risks giving him a pat for his trouble. Sam whines a little in protest when his turn doesn’t come, but - regardless of Dean’s good temper - Claire’s not dumb enough to try to touch a knotted bitch. Dean just licks Sam’s cheek, and it proves good enough to get Sam to settle. 

 

Supper goes by in a blur for Claire, Jody talking about her day at work highlighted by the occasional bang or yelp from upstairs that makes Claire squirm in her seat. She offers to check on the pets so Jody can relax once the supper dishes are done, and the older woman acquiesces easily, heading for the living room to watch a little TV before bed. 

 

Sam’s facing the door when Claire nudges it open, up on hands and knees so that she can see the way his face twists in pleasure as Dean ruts into him. His eyes meet hers, still glazed in heat and Claire can feel her belly twinge in a twisted kind of want. He whines high in this throat, mouth dropping open as another load of come drips out of him and onto the ground just as Dean grinds forward, surely pressing his knot in deep. Instinct wants this bitch to catch, and Dean’s never not produced a litter since he hit his first rut. 

 

Shutting the door with a snap, blocking off the sight of the pets in the aftermath, Claire quietly rushes down the hall to the shower. Her face is burning, body tingly with arousal and shame. She’s not so naive as to never have watched porn, she knows what pleasure looks like and Sam was definitely enjoying getting fucked. 

 

“Shit,” she murmurs, stripping out of her clothes and cranking the water on full-blast. It’s enough to cover the sounds she makes as she braces herself against the tile, dipping fingers into her own wetness and rubbing herself off hard and fast. Studiously, she ignores the way her brain flits from the sight of her pet’s dick to Dean’s knot to the slick sliding from Sam’s hole and the come from his cock. She tries not to think about what it’d be like to be taken like a bitch, and whimpers when she comes, picturing her little pussy stretched tight around a knot. 

  
  



End file.
